La fin est imminente
by kslchen
Summary: "Wir wollten nichts anderes als glücklich werden, in dieser Welt voller Unglück, doch das war dann wohl schon zu viel verlangt. Wir kämpften, verloren und das hier ist übrig geblieben: nichts."


_Summary__: One-Shot! „Wir wollten nichts anderes als glücklich werden, in dieser Welt voller Unglück, doch das war dann wohl schon zu viel verlangt. Wir kämpften, verloren und das hier ist übrig geblieben: nichts."_

_Disclaimer__: Mir gehört wie immer nichts, außer der Idee, sondern alles JKR._

**La fin est imminente**

Ich weiß nicht, wie lange es her ist, dass sie mich hier hingebracht haben. Denn ‚hier' ist ein Ort, an dem die Zeit keine Rolle spielt. ‚Hier' ist ein Ort, an dem jedes Gefühl einfriert und es nur Gleichgültigkeit gibt. ‚Hier' ist ein Ort, an dem es immer kalt und grau ist. ‚Hier' ist ein Ort, den ich vom ersten Moment an gehasst habe. Und ‚hier' ist der Ort, an dem ich den Rest meines Lebens verbringen werde. Als zwölffacher Mörder und Hochverräter verurteilt ohne verurteilt worden und ohne schuldig zu sein. ‚Hier' ist die Hölle auf Erden, denn ‚hier' ist Azkaban.

Sie sagen, ich hätte Lily und James Potter, meine besten Freunde, verraten. Sie sagen ist hätte elf unschuldige Muggel umgebracht. Sie sagen, ich hätte die Ratte Pettigrew, früher auch mal mein bester Freund, getötet. Sie sagen viel über mich, dieser Tage. Über mich, meine Freunde, meine Feinde, mein Leben und mein Schicksal. Sie sprechen von nichts Anderem mehr, doch sie haben keine Ahnung. Ich kenne sie nicht und sie kennen mich nicht, aber sie verurteilen mich für etwas, was ich nicht getan habe. Sie reden über mich, ohne mich je zu Wort kommen zu lassen. Dabei bin ich es, der meine Geschichte, unsere Geschichte, wohl am besten erzählen kann. Denn ich bin der einzige, der die ganze Wahrheit kennt.

Le sang ne ment jamais. Das Blut lügt niemals. Einer der Lieblingssprüche meiner Mutter, neben ‚toujours pour'. Stets rein. Das ist es, was sie von mir denken. Sie denken, dass ich doch nicht besser bin, als meine ganze Familie. Denn ich bin ein Black. Sirius Black, um genau zu sein, der Blutsverräter. Der Erbe des fürnehmen und gar alten Hauses der Blacks, der seine Familie verriet. Ich habe sie verraten und ich bereue es bis heute nicht. Denn meine Familie, das sind ein paar der schwarzmagischsten Zauberer und Hexen im ganzen Land. Und ich bin das weiße Schaf. Ein Gryffindor, der sich mit Muggelgeborene und Halbblütern abgibt, der gegen seine Familie arbeitet und auch noch stolz darauf ist. Gebracht hat es mir nichts, denn Blut bindet auf ewig. Das habe ich jetzt gemerkt.

Ich sitze hier und starre in den Himmel. Mehr kann ich von dem kleinen, runden Fenster in meiner Zelle nicht sehen. Nur den Himmel. Aber mehr möchte ich auch nicht sehen. Die andere Variante wäre das Meer. Und Wasser war nie mein Element. Ich bin ein Himmelskind, wie alle Blacks. Das verbindet mich mit ihnen. Ich brauche nur in den Himmel zu schauen und weiß, dass ich alles durchstehe, egal was, wenn ich nur will. Ich sehe nur einen kleinen Ausschnitt, aber es ist genug. Denn ich sehe den hellsten Stern am Himmelsfirmament. Sirius, den Hundestern. Er gehört zum Canis Minor, dem Winterdreieck und ist der Hauptstern im Canis Major, dem ‚Jagdhund des Orion'. Er ist 8,6 Lichtjahre von der Erde entfernt und sein Name kommt aus dem griechischen und bedeutet so viel wie ‚verbrennen'. Er ist heißer und heller als die Sonne und hat eine Oberflächentemperatur von 9400 Levis. Ich weiß alles über den Hundestern, denn Sirius, das ist mein Stern. Mein Stern, mein Name und mein Programm.

Wach bin ich immer nur in der Nacht, denn die Tage hier sind schrecklich. Alle jammern und stöhnen. ‚Alle', das sind diese ganzen Wahnsinnigen, die hier eingesperrt sind. Wie ich. Nur das ich nicht wahnsinnig bin. Wieso nicht? Gute Frage. Ich glaube, ich bin es nicht, weil ich unschuldig bin. Ich klammere mich an diesen Gedanken, denn er ist weder glücklich, noch traurig. Er ist einfach da. Die Dementoren können ihn mir nicht nehmen und er kann mich nicht zerstören. Es ist schwer, sich an den Verstand zu klammern, denn wenn man erst verrückt ist, dann ist alles einfacher. Sie wissen nichts mehr, mir dagegen ist mit aller Schärfe bewusst, dass ich hier nie wieder rauskomme. Vielleicht sind es auch die Erinnerungen, die mich bei Verstand halten. Denn jede meiner Erinnerungen, so glücklich wie sie auch sein mag, ist mit der bitteren Erkenntnis begleitet, was aus uns geworden ist. Wir wollten nichts anderes als glücklich werden, in dieser Welt voller Unglück, doch das war dann wohl schon zu viel verlangt. Wir kämpften, verloren und das hier ist übrig geblieben: nichts.

Ich sehe uns alle noch vor mir. Mit unseren kindischen Hoffnungen und Wünschen, für die wir kämpften und bereit waren zu sterben. Ich sehe James und mich als Vierzehnjährige, wie wir uns wieder irgendwelche Streiche ausdenken. Ich sehe Lily, wie sie uns entgegenläuft, wenn wir von einer Mission heim kommen, und uns beiden um den Hals fällt. Ich sehe Remus, wie er in der Hogwartsbibliothek über irgendeinem Buch brütet. Ich sehe den kleinen Harry, der mich anstrahlt. Ich sehe Peter, wie er mich mit Kissen bewirft. Ich sehe Lily und James, wie sie sich als Fünftklässler streiten und wie sie, einige Jahre später, gemeinsam vor dem Traualtar stehen. Ich sehe, wie wir waren, als wir noch hoffen konnten.

Aber ich sehe auch, was aus uns geworden ist. Ich sehe mich, wie ich in meiner Zelle hocke und den Himmel betrachte, nur noch ein Schatten meiner selbst. Ich sehe Peter, wie er die Muggel tötet, das Verbrechen, was sie mir anlasten, und schließlich als Ratte in der Kanalisation verschwindet, an den Ort, wo er hingehört. Ich sehe Lily und James, wie sie in ihrem zerstörten Haus liegen und mit kalten, toten Augen den Himmel anstarren. Ich sehe Remus, wie er sich in einen Werwolf verwandelt und einsam, abgestumpft um sich blickt. Ich sehe, wie wir alle untergehen.

La fin est imminente. Das Ende ist nah. Oder ist es schon längst da? Gibt es noch etwas, worauf wir hoffen können? Wir waren die Marauder, stolz, mutig und voller Hoffnung. Wir sind es nicht mehr. Wie denn auch. James und Lily sind tot, unwiederbringlich. Peter ist ein Verräter, tot geglaubt. Remus ist alleine, verbittert langsam. Ich bin eingesperrt, auf Lebenszeit. Ich wusste schon immer, dass das Leben grausam sein kann, aber es scheint es tatsächlich auf uns abgesehen zu haben. Und gegen das Leben hat noch nie jemand gewonnen.

Viel geblieben ist mir nicht mehr, von dem was einmal war. Ich sitze hier und denke über die Trümmer nach, die mal eine der ehrlichsten, tiefsten und glänzendsten Freundschaften dieser Welt waren. Ich sehe die Scherben, die einmal waren, wofür ich gelebt habe. Ich weiß nicht mehr, ob es noch etwas gibt woran ich glauben soll, wofür ich mir meinen Verstand noch halten soll. Falls ich es tatsächlich schaffen sollte hier raus zukommen, mich aus eigener Kraft aus der Hölle zu holen, dann wird es da draußen nichts mehr geben, wofür ich lebten sollte. Außer… außer Remus, Dumbledore und meinem kleinen Patensohn. Würde James sich nicht wünschen, dass ich ein Auge auf ihn hätte? Und Lily?

Ich glaube, seit genau diesem Moment können sich Sirius und seine Begleiter wieder in meinen Augen spiegeln. Schwarz, wie der Himmel. Denn genau jetzt müssen sie wieder angefangen haben zu leuchten. Ich weiß wieder wofür es sich lohnt, zu leben, klar zu bleiben, zu planen und zu warten. Ich weiß, dass ich warten werde. Jahre, Jahrzehnte, doch es macht nichts. Zeit ist nicht von Bedeutung. Ich sehe zu den Sternen auf und weiß, dass es so ist. Die Sterne, die vor meiner Geburt über die Menschheit wachten und die es nach meinem Tod noch immer so machen werden. Bis in alle Ewigkeit. Mein Leben ist für sie nur ein weiterer Augenblick und ich sterbe, ohne dass es sie stört. Doch noch ist es nicht soweit!

Ich muss das hier durchstehen. Schon allein um ihnen nicht die Genugtuung zu geben, mich gebrochen zu haben. Ich bin Sirius Black, mich zerstört niemand! Ich muss das hier durchstehen, um sicherzustellen, dass es Harry gut geht, jetzt, wo seine Eltern es nicht mehr tun können. Ich muss das hier durchstehen um allen meine verdammte Unschuld zu beweißen und in die Welt hinauszuschreien, dass ich besser bin als sie. Und ich werde! Eines Tages wird sich mir die Möglichkeit bieten und ich werde sie ergreifen und bis dahin werde ich warten. Mit Sirius als meinem Begleiter, der auf mich aufpasst, bis das Ende wirklich da ist!


End file.
